travel of kalos region
by ricky12k
Summary: this story is about myself traving through kalos adventure with team of good pokemon i am not after the champion or be best out of everything i just want to explore.with a price i been given abillty to understand pokespeach and maybe little more? join me on this adventure to discover the unknown and befriend every known pokemon cover by me but i didnt drew it accepting oc pm me
1. Ch 1 new day new region

Travel of kalos region  
Ch 1 new day new region  
As all you might as you are reading this story of mine that I put up for people to read since I do love to tell stories. This one is about my travels in kalos. I never took part of the league because I thought it was a old repeated thing that all trainers do ether that or contest which I never done both. They are way to boring and dull except contest but I not into it yet. Like come on as if I become champion anyways I might lose to another trainer as soon I become one or be top person of contesting challenges. besides I never see my joining in and taking the win.

Well it life they say…. I say I don't want to be champion or top person of contesting. No sir I want to explore, discover new Pokémon, and but all befriend them and befriend legendaries and my biggest dream is to catch and befriend a lugia it's the Pokémon of my dreams but then again I need to go to johto to catch one. Right now I am in accumula town of unvoa region waiting for my starter which I been delayed for 3 years… I wasn't sure why I was delayed but hey at least I get to learn bit more about Pokémon training before I go into a world which everything wants to kill me anyways.

My mom who a professor who not juniper she just works for her is now giving me my Pokémon today I am happy and my heart is pumping with joy that I am going get my starter….  
O sorry I heard a small eevee sound and that was from my best friend and brother to me an eevee named Rio. Now this eevee here is more of a friend to me since I did save him from fight types 5 days ago now this Pokémon here stays with me and never leave me ever since. Our friendship begin good heck I was hoping for him to be an umbreon but not espeon since we by we I meant him almost evolve into one and I did scared him quickly and he was bit mad but understand that I did it to save him from mistake he made after all he did agree to be umbreon just for me.

Anyways he seems to be happy that I am getting my start as a trainer. I am glad he is that happy for me it just gave me hopes that I will this time start my journey out  
I put on my yellow shirt with a stripe dark green and lime green jacket. My fine stylus is on my right wrist. My friend who descried to give the stylus to me on my birthday. I am not so sure how use it but it might help me. I put my light black jeans on and my hiking boots on as well. I have my black and red stripe fedora on my head. My mom bought a black and red backpack for me yesterday for my journey which is next to me I am going put it on at the moment and before I forget she had gave me 20 of my favorite kind of pokeballs. The ultraball which are the best kind well masterball are the best. But these balls here are great at catching Pokémon better then great and normal pokeball.

So as I picked up my best friend and begin to pet him for bit I heard my mom yell for me to come down stairs for my starter. I place the eevee down gently and race down stair to the lab for my Pokémon. My mom who wearing a wearing black lab coat and some black sneakers is at door waiting for me to arrive.

There you are. She said to me I was waiting and I got some news to tell you….. Forget it I show you. And with that she led me to the table with surprisingly six pokeballs! Now I was shock. No way in the world did juniper gave my mom six pokeballs I figure the other three set were for the other trainers that juniper send over here but I hear what my mother have to say. Ok son as you can see their six pokeball aka six starters now as odd request from juniper she wants to give you 2 starters instead of one because of your smarts in the trainers school and because of that former gym leader request as well too. also not forgetting a nice gentleman request too. dont ask who he is. you find out later.

Of course a former gym leader I remember her name was Lenora. Now I am flashing back to what happen when I was 6 and was still in school. We were in field tirp to her gym. We all just looked at the cool stuff and the libary. I saw a book sticking out i pick it and door open scaring me then I trip and fell down the steps into the gym room and I was freaking out on how I got here and I just wanted to read a book. I found her pokeballs. I told myself not to touch them till a punk came in here asking for the leader which he though I was the leader. Now punk told me to battle him. I tired to reason with him. But i can tell he was so very spoiled that he throws his fight type Pokémon and threatens me if he doesn't get his battle and his badge. He will use them to hurt me.

So I had no choice but to battle I know normal types are weak to fight but I don't care. I throw in my temporarily Pokémon and told them to help me. And battle was on. I was losing the battle at hand the Pokémon on my side was tired out but still standing the opponent Pokémon were going to defeat them. But then a strange energy came to the two gyms Pokémon and I use it to my advantage to win which I did win somewhat with the energy! The kid cried and then came close to hit me but the two gyms Pokémon stood in front of me and scared him off.

Lenora came in the room with her husband to cheer me on my victory. She said that she was in the camera room looking at video in there and saw me fell in her domain and the greatest battle that she ever seen in her own eyes as gym leader. She then walk past by me and picked up a badge and gave me a badge. I was going to not accept this since I didn't battle her but she told me to keep it for good luck and if I ever join the league it will count as my win for impressing the gym leader. Heck she even told me if I ever wanted to be a gym leader I can take her place and I will have my own type Pokémon I could use.

Of course I was going deny the badge and offer but I thought it through. I know that gym leaders get to travel to other region for different league's events and if I become one I get to have a free ticket to anywhere. But then again I prefer to get money on my own travels then again my mom who is a professor at the moment so I already have a free ticket to anywhere anyways. I told her I accept it but I am too wildly to slow down I want to travel all known regions before I slow down to become a gym leader. Lenora understood that I want travel and told me she going call league HQ and send the video to them for my acceptance to be gym leader.

It was old memory a good memory. I snap back to reality as my mom told me about the Pokémon in the pokeballs. She told me son the first set are unvoa region starters and second set are new and recent ones kalos starters. And she then let them all out I was completely awe that the starters were cute and cool first I choose unvoa first. Now tepig was good choice but I didn't feel like I need fire at the moment since I love fire but fire is not in need for my journey just yet. Oshawott was really cute one I love it. But I hate water type but oshy here makes me love them a lot but not that much but then again my mom before she was professor she was a trainer as well chooses a female oshawott which is now a samurott. I love her and samurott love me and I feel that she is a second mother to me and I am her little oshawott to her.

It came to my choice to be snivy my mom told me little story about her being kidnapped by team rocket and did something to him/her. Yes I am telling you right the snivy have the ability to change genders if he/she wants to. Since it little problem I nickname it snakey since it is going be a snake later on. Now it is the kalos turn. Froakie look cool I know that it will be a dark type later and a really cool looking ninja like Pokémon but then again I don't really use water types except my second mother that much so he/she is out chespin look cool and I knew he will been a perfect match since I like grass types but then their was fennekin. I could tell fennekin was a female acting like a male to order to fit in. but I did say fire should wait for another time as my figure was going to point at chespin instead it point to fennekin instead.

I was going to move it but it really cute look told me to pick her and take her with me because you can't always have grass type in your team all the time you need to give me a chance. So I did and I told fennekin I knew it was a female and nickname her amber after the move ember and because it was a cute name to name it.  
Then my mom put away the other and gave me three pokeballs. I ask her what third and guess what? She gave me her own starter to help me now I have balance of elements of water grass fire. I deny it. But she insists of me taking her with me to help out and just in case I need to cross rivers or lakes or heck in case of a bridge falls down. And lastly gave me ticket with a note which I read it.

ONE WAY TO KALOS. Evan this is the professor of the kalos region I ask your mother to give you this ticket to come to kalos to help me on research on mega stones if you may help me on this I need trainer that willingly help out on this request your mother told me about you and your explorer spirit so for that I pick you out every trainer I met to help out. Beside it going to be fun.  
From the professor of kalos Sycamore  
It was late at moment and my ship will take me tomorrow so I head off to bed with my three Pokémon snakey amber Rio. I got into bed without changing into my pjs because I was lazy and it is easier to get going. So tomorrow I told them were off to kalos to explore and find Pokémon together! And with that I fell asleep.

notes i work hard on this story hopefully you guys would like this story and any mistakes please let me know in review or something o by the way i never been on this site for few years till now so its good to be back.


	2. Ch2 on the run

Travel of kalos region

Ch 2 on the run

Well it is morning for me. I felt like something silky on my face I wasn't sure till I put my hands on the silky thing. After I raise it up I saw what made my heart stop. An umbreon I have my own umbreon now! I wake up Rio and told him the news that he is somehow umbreon now. Rio hop off my bed and look at himself at mirror and he was doing some kind of dance.

Anyways snakey and amber were up from Rio's dance and they are ready to go. I was glad I didn't need change my outfit since I sleep in with the stuff I was wearing yesterday on. So for good measure I found my dad's old pokeball belt which I put it on. O I remember now I need to catch Rio if I don't want to lose my umbreon. I grab an ultraball and place it down on the floor. Rio understood and hit it with his head. The ball shake once and it clicked I now have my own umbreon on my team. I let him out and went down stairs to eat.

Obvious my mom wasn't in the kitchen making the food since she need to be at juniper lab to help out on research so I grab 4 Oran berries hand over the 3 to my team and I took few bites on it and place it in my pocket for later. I then found my unvoa pokedex which is green and I pick it up and place it in my pocket. I walked over to the door with my team following behind and now we are ready to set off through unvoa to kalos. I then walk over to my bike in its own bike stand. I unlock the lock and I was going return my Pokémon but their small so I let them hop on my shoulders. Rio first took the basket on the bike and amber was also in the basket as well. Snakey in the other hand just rest up on my head. I didn't really care about that so I took off to route 2 and I was hoping I would meet a Pokémon on my way to the next town that I am taking. But then again who might pop out at meet me anyway heheheh. I pass Striaton City.

I just only stop here to get food and a tent that my mom order for me and few potions and full heal in case of trouble. And again we were off to adventure on route 2. I pedal faster because the boat was been told on my ticket that it leaves around 5:30. I have plenty of time since it was still morning but I can't goof around or I have to find a way to get to kalos region by another boat or catching a big and fast flying type Pokémon or use my mother's starter.

During the ride I stop in hand to find abandon red bag. I took look at the red bag and saw a note and it said.

To anyone who found this bag with my looking glass. I have not make it out of the woods which I never found my way to the trail road please take this bag and supplies for yourself I send a tamed starly to take this bag to anyone you see here. I am so close of not making It out of here don't come find me I am tired and I am close of getting out.

Ok he just lied about having supplies on the bag since it feels light but I decide to take it with me anyways since it a pretty cool looking red bag and I put it on me. I ride past next city where the Lenora lives. I didn't stop say bye I just wave to her since I found her near the next route and said bye quickly and now I am on my way to the next big city….. Castelia city. Now I love it since it has some good places to go things to see and things to do. But I wasn't here for fun. I am here for my ride to the new region. At moment I have found where my boat is docked. It is now 3:30 and I am now free kill 2 hours till times for me get out this region into new one.

I let my Pokémon walk around the place talk to other Pokémon. Just as long as they are near me. That is until a madman was running right at my umbreon pick him up and took off. Now I am not going let this punk take away my friend I yelled out to snakey and amber to come right to me and they did because they saw Rio wasn't here. We chase after this madman and I wasn't going to lose him. I save him once I will save him again. He head into an ally I came right after him with my two starters behind. I also send out samurott to help take this crazed man to justice and to make sure he don't do kidnapping anymore. The madman stops and turns around and looks at me. He said stay away from me man this here is going give me the power I want. As he said that he holds up a syringe in front of me and started to deject Rio with it. I was shock because of this. So I told samurott to water gun the madman. She nod to me and with focus aiming she now had blast the water knocking the man down and Rio hit hard to the ground but it wasn't enough to hurt him. The syringe was off of Rio but with still on the man's hand.

The man got really angry and said If I can't have this power maybe you should be curse with this power and ran right at me stabbing the syringe with whatever he took from Rio and injected me with it. I couldn't move and the pain was really bad and it was making me numb. I knew on umbreon pokedex entry that they can make poison out their sweat. And by now I am guessing that this was his poison and I am slowly dying. The man was done with his deed and was going to come close to samurott but snakey and amber defend her by using combine move of ember and leaf storm. The guy was coughing and sneezing and snakey finish him by tripping him with the vines and he falls down knocked out. I fell down to my knees and face first to the ground. I thought to myself this is it I am dead now. I was about to faint and last thing I heard was two voices one a female another was male. I heard O no o no o no my baby he down please don't quit on us. And other voice my gosh what did that guy done to him. Look guys lets stay with him and wait till he wakes up. And with that I fainted

note what you think i glad i am back


	3. ch3 enjoy your powers boat ride

Travel of kalos region

Ch 3 enjoy your powers/boat ride

Waking up was tough. But at least I know that I haven't died now and I can live for another day. I tried to open my eyes but light was hurting them badly and I couldn't see anything going on in front of me but I haven't given up on opening them. Finally I have manage to open my eyes see my team standing around doing nothing and my samurott mother was right next to me along with my umbreon. I then pull myself together and got up slowly. My team notice this and was going to say something if I haven't let them say a peep.

I told them to not say something and I will be alright it just a sting that crazy madman put on me. I walk over to samurott and hugged her and said to her Thanks mom even though you're not my real mother but you always took care of me when my own mom and dad were busy in lab and thank you for saving Rio. I am glad I brought you along for support.

Then this happen No problem my sweet little oshawott you know I do anything to protect you. Huh what the heck who said that? I shout out loud I heard a voice sound female but bit like young teenager sounding voice. Then it goes again sweetie darling what the matter is that bad man back? Because I don't see him around here but if he does come back we will take care of him! Your entire team and I will protect you. And with that I look directly to samurott since my hearing got better. I now saw that she was the one talking! Like everyone who might hear a Pokémon talking in their own words are called pokespeach and maybe just maybe that syringe that had my umbreon blood was his DNA which makes me a part umbreon now.

Ok after my fast thinking about what happen like most people who been given this gift might freak out… a lot. So in a calm manner I said to samurott which I am going to nickname her Sammy since it fits well. This is unbelievable samurott I can understand you and maybe other as well. O by the way I am going nickname you Sammy for now on. I see their faces that whole team were shocked well except amber since amber is ok with it. Well heck of course she ok with it after all she going be a psychic type later on. So they were going ask me questions and other stuff but I check on my pokedex time it was 5:25! O crud I said we late for our boat ride come on guys let get going right away everyone I answer everything later on return.

As I finish returning everyone to their pokeballs and I made a break for it to my bike which was locked up tight. I quickly unlocked it and like one of my favorite dragon type legendary latios and latias I zoom off to the docks. I pass by a lot of people. I pass by the bug gym. And I race to the area where my boat to kalos is at. I was almost their. I heard the ticket master was shouting last call to kalos. With that I pedal fast as an electric type and stop in front of the ticket master. I took out the ticket from my pocket handed her the ticket and she punched the hole in it and I also handed her my passport that I took out from my backpack. She looks carefully at it and said ok sir please enjoy the trip to kalos the region of beauty and peace.

Well I already knew kalos was been in war and peace was given thanks to this crazy 3,000 year old man who taller then anyone. They say he made this machine that kills everything living thing well expect ghost type since they are dead already. After I got in the ship my heart was feeling that it was stopping because of the race against time and I been taking big breaths till I feel like I am no need for it. I ask someone for my room and he led me to my room I gave the guy a tip for helping me and I settle on the bed. But then I remember my promise and let out all my Pokémon. First Rio then amber followed by snakey and lastly my second mother Sammy. They started to settle down and told their questions. Amber was first. Master how did you know I was a girl like how you could tell? I answer back to her firstly call me Evan I never like the term master and I saw how nervous you were I had a little feeling that you were acting like a male to order to fit in with chespin and froakie. I saw her blushed but I shrugged it off as normal blush. Next one is Rio hey I always want to say this thanks for saving me and all. I smiled at what he said your welcome buddy. I said to him still smiling. Finally snakey said something in a female sounding. Hey I know you heard my story but why pick me? Like why I don't understand you could go with oshawott until I saw Sammy here but why not picked tepig then me? I told her since well she can change genders so I have no clue of how see if she male or female. Because I don't care what Pokémon look like I don't care if their weak or call weak because it is. I just don't care I only care to everyone kind of Pokémon other have prefer type Pokémon I do to but I like all kinds Pokémon only have few favorites which you and amber and Rio here are my favorite types. But I still will use different type's then same types because I know I will be beaten easy if I keep using same things I got to change and mix up a bit of different type of Pokémon. I made snakey smiled which made me happy.

So I let my Pokémon team out to enjoy themselves because they earned it. While I stay with Rio just to hang out.

Hey umm Evan? Yea buddy got something to say? I asked Rio I do so what are we going to do in kalos besides learn this mega stones thingy? I told in my serious voice hey we going explore everything that kalos have for us unvoa is good place for me start my exploration but I feel we need go somewhere new after all my dad took my to travel the whole kalos while he do stuff in different towns. I then pet him and said to him look bud you me and the other are going be strong were going face tough opponent criminals and other situations but were tough we face all odd and we will win I don't care I lose expect to criminals we need to win against them all times. Then my friend looks at me with bravery in his eyes. I will win. Our teamwork will lead us through thanks for encouraging me to be brave. No problem I said to him. So few hours and couple of eating times later. All my Pokémon and I went to our room. Sammy went to sleep in the bathtub Rio crawled into a ball and sleep next to my side and I cuddle snakey and amber. And all of us went to sleep dreaming of the day we all travel through kalos.

notes i have put this story on deviantart name samsoner34 check out stuff i done here


	4. Ch4 welcome to kalos time to explore!

Travel of kalos region

Ch4 welcome to kalos time to explore

4:00 am I am still on the boat I receive a call on the phone. I move my hand to the phone and answer it. Hello why anyone called me like around 4 in the morning? I said in a really tired out voice. O hello Evan this is professor Sycamore it is good to hear you at this time. But I am so sorry if I ever did disturb your sleep. So your boat is going to dock in coumarine city I meet their by cab. I see you soon bye. Well that was the professor calling me early in the morning.

Well at least I can get the others fed since the phone ring woke them up. I first place amber and snakey down to the flood gently shook up Rio awake and I went over my backpack and got the Pokémon's food for them and place each in their own bowls and I only eat a Oran berry since I am partly stuffed from last night dinner. After getting change in my outfit for the day I put everyone except Rio and amber into their pokeball and got out of my room to get ready for my day to finally explore kalos for its mystery, for its Pokémon and finally for legendaries that I am hoping to meet. Besides that I am having this awful feeling that someone or something is following me and watching over me. Not sure why I have this feeling? But I can tell Rio have the feeling as well.

Anyways I heard over the intercom that will be arriving to kalos coumarine city. Cannot wait I just want jump overboard and use Sammy to swim us to shore. But then again I am highly doubt that would work since I don't know if their will be waves or not or the fact I might misplace my passport and get into trouble. Well that the intercom again it tell me that we are now at coumarine city! O sorry I got over excited but hey if you're going to a region that you kind of know about but can't wait to go there. You would be in my shoes of over excitement. Heck amber and Rio are excited as well. I could tell their excited to meet and/or battle someone.

Ok after finally getting off the boat and onto dry land it is good be on dry land. I am glad I brought my bike over. I rode through the crowd of people looking for a male wearing a lab coat. Huh o never mind the professor just had found me. He went over to me and told me Evan! I found you! I am glad to have you help me over this. Anyway welcome to kalos as you know this region is the region of beauty and peace. And as a gift I am going give you the holo caster and kalos dex I took the items professor gave me. first one would and will be useful and second one the pokedex umm I might try to transfer all the kalos know Pokémon on that dex into my unvoa dex since I am use to my unvoa dex but I keep it as backup in case I broke my unvoa dex. So the professor counties what he was going to say while I place my items in my red bag. Evan can you follow me please to the cab. So I follow him on my bike to the cab he had brought with him. As soon we made it to the cab I placed my bike on it and took the seat in the back while the professor took the front seat. It was maybe an hour trip till I saw what I never thought I would be awe in my eyes. Lumiose city was the name of the city that the professor lives and home of the electric type gym. I am not here for the gym I am here for exploration of the city and kalos 

After the professor brief me on the mega stones and mega stone gru or that was his name? And from a gift to me from him a mega charm. I put on the charm and the professor told me to keep it on and if I ever found any mega stones for certain Pokémon use it to evolve them only in battles and you can't evolve two yet were in the works of discovering a way to evolve more then one. But for now keep it with you at all times and don't lose it. So I got off the car and professor can tell I want to take off and explore the place. Evan can I tell you something? He said to me with his trademark smile. I see your adventure sprit is calling to ditch me and run off to explore the town. I am letting you do that but you must not leave town yet I am in need of asking you questions firstly. And to make sure your not lost here's a town's map he finish and hands me down a town's map. O crud I almost forgot my own town's map at home I am thankful that sycamore gave me another one to keep. As I place it in my red bag I heard him speak to me just be back here before sun down ok? I replied to him of course I am never been late to school so I am never late to be here. Ok then have fun he said as he enter his lab.

So I took off my bike off the cab and with my two Pokémon sharing a basket. We set off to explore the city and its wonders! We pass a lot of interesting building and all. I wish that I never wanted to leave here until I hear a psst. So I stop and turn around to see a guy in an old green jacket with tatter pants and black boots. Hey he told me I can't deal with what I have done. I could see you're a trainer huh? Yea I am I replied what it to ya? Well then he answer I am just hoping he don't bring us to a battle because I am not entirely ready to fight someone that I am unprepared to fight.

Look here I am a former team plasma grunt and I can't deal with the guilt I done here take this ultraball. It has a female flygon in it that I stole from an old geezer and now I am sad for what I am done. Look here if you heard the news of team plasma defeat their making a third comeback down here on kalos and I quit after that I am done doing evil I am done with lying and stealing I am done with it! And like that he left running.

So I let out the flygon and soon like that she was going to attack me but understood that I am not that grunt…. Well former grunt. O dear I am so so SO very sorry. She said in the cutest voice I ever heard. I am now free from him I miss my master but I am guessing your going be my new master after that thief took me away from him. Yea I said to her I am your new friend I never like master call me evan. She was shock how I able understand her so I let her on the low down and soon enough she understood. So anyways I continue my ride while she flies with me. I found some guy selling a stone I told him I be back to buy one.

In the end it was sun down and shops were closing I explored lumiose city and got few of the treat they made. Me and my Pokémon ate at café and I only battle one person in lumiose since I don't really like to battle that much only if I am bored or feel like or in case that person is a cruel trainer/mistreating a Pokémon/crook. I return to the lab where sycamore was waiting for me. Ah I see you made it here. He said with his trademark smile. And you kept a promise indeed and what a surprise you catch a flygon I am very impressed. I quickly explain to him about team plasma return and he was scared! O that horrid team plasma o no o no not them first team flare now team plasma coming down to kalos. Ok don't worries I will have the police know about this so rest to be insured.

While were here come inside so I can ask questions. Ok I will I said to him and I return amber and flygon to their pokeball and only left Rio out. I got inside and sat on the chair and waited for the questions. So after answer all questions including the one were I am not joining the kalos league. The professor said something to me O righty then I am guess that enough questions for one day. Why don't you go to this hotel here I place you in a room in 2nd floor. And so I did and I say my good bye and told I be back in the morning to receive my duty. I head outside and let amber and flygon out their pokeballs. Hey Evan!? Flygon asked me can you nickname me please? So after she asks me to nickname her I made up a quick and easy name for flygon. Ok for now on your fasttrack the fastest Flygon I know.

Yay! I have nickname thank you Evan flygon who now know as fasttrack and also Evan can I fly you to where ever we are going to? Just hop on my back and hold on tight.

So I did and I kept hold on amber and Rio tightly as I could and we were off. O don't worry about my bike I left it in the hands of the professor so I don't need to be worry….. Yet. So we landed at the hotel after I told flygon where it is and we enter the hotel and just at the time when everything is good. I told them my name and they gave me the keycard and just went to the 2nd floor. So I just walk to my room passing the chaos around the hallways of young ones and Pokémon. I finally found my room and I enter it. The room was basic room noting really special about it. I let all my Pokémon out and started to feed them food in there bowls glad thing I bought six bowls so I gave one to my newest member fasttrack.

After eating. I decide to talk to amber for a bit. Hey amber? I ask her. Yea Evan you need something? Yea I do umm you're the cutest Pokémon I ever had I know a lot of people hate your final evolution but I don't I never going to give you a everstone to keep you on your second evolution. I made her smile but at the same time she blushed heavy. Umm why are you blushing? I asked her. O that I don't want you to know yet till I feel comfortable to tell ya. Ok then let's head to bed. I told her and everyone else. And with that my mother Sammy went to the bathroom to sleep in the bathtub and others sleep with me. Fasttrack cuddled me amber slept next to my face and Rio and snakey who change gender to a male to feel comfortable are in my arm sleeping like a log. I looked at my fine styler and said to myself I will learn it secrets of how to use it. But then I heard amber sleep talking what she told shock me. Evan I want tell you the truth that I really love you. I could really tell you in your face because I am worry about rejection and the fact no one will accept us together.

I smiled a little at that but then again I not into what other think is wrong for a Pokémon and a human to be together but I don't mind if I had a friend who like that but don't get me involved with it. So I close my eyes and dreaming of leaving the city and heading to the next town and the new Pokémon I would meet. Things are going to be sweet and I hope I don't become an umbreon by growing a tail.


	5. Ch5 long journey ahead

Travel of kalos region

Ch5 long journey ahead

I am pretty much not really a morning person. Getting up for me is a killer especially since I have an umbreon DNA my own umbreon DNA I woke upon a sleeping and kind of creepy smiling flygon. Well she my problem now not that plasma grunt problem anymore. I manage to slip out of her grip and got let go of my sleeping Pokémon that fell asleep in my arms. So let's just say that I am glad I got 3 starter types but why can't I choice one? Like my own mother give me Sammy for anyways? Well I am not here to judge. Though I do want only one starter since it is the rules but then my mom and sycamore broke them but why?

I know it not really my own smarts that gave me the three Pokémon well besides my first Pokémon battle/gym battle I ever done. If I am going be a gym leader I need to think about this. Like the kind of the gym setup and the types I will use. But I think about this another time I need to get breakfast on now and head over to sycamore's lab to get my job for me to do. I walked over to my bag and pick up the Pokémon's food. Some strange feeling of me being watched is happening once again. I can somewhat tell that this Pokémon can fly and it is a fire type but not Moltres though. But it pretty close to it for the most part…. I think I don't know it just stupid feeling I am getting at the moment. So after I put the food in bowls and place them on the floor. I woke up all my Pokémon to come and get breakfast. And just like that. I almost got run over by them. I know it not how you say it but whatever I almost got hurt! Everyone was eating their meal while I just sat on the bed messing around with the fine styler. If only I knew how it works I might get to use it! I said to myself out loud. And with that I hit the power button and the voice command was turned on.

"Hello new user please enter your name." Heh it asks me enter my name. So I enter my only my first name since I prefer not to say about my last name Evan. Now please wait the fine. The styler told me. "Ok user Evan you're now in control of the styler if you want to learn to use it I will show a video of how I work." The styler told me. So I pretty much watch the whole video on how you use this and apparently this styler belongs to the Pokémon rangers. So look like I am new recruit to being a ranger. But I don't think I want to be one just now. I want explore that all I am ever want to do in my life time.

So after my team got fed I return all except for Rio he told me once that he is not really taking a liken for pokeball. Well I understand that after all some Pokémon hate pokeballs and don't like to be in one for every time.

As soon as I head to the door I heard ringing I am guessing that might be the phone or the holo caster. But I don't see movement of the phone so it is the holo caster! I pick up the holo caster and well tell you the truth I just wish sycamore thought me how to use this thing! But then comes on the hologram of the professor. "Evan this here is a recorded message. So I want you to head to this town here name Camphrier town. Because there is someone waiting for you there to help you reach to the next town through cave called connecting cave. It will ether lead you to Ambrette town or Cyllage city I don't know alright. Also I have someone repair your bike it looked rusty a bit so I was worry. Please stop by to pick it up. This is sycamore signing off." So I had my duty get to ether cyllage town or ambrette town and find any info for mega stones or at least catch a few new Pokémon along the way.

So I packed up and walked down the hallways and soon enough I make it to the lobby in 5 minutes of chaos. I drop the key off and I went to the door to take off running to the lab. In 1 hour later I got my newly repaired bike and I was enjoying my journey through route five. Of course I was told that roller skaters hang around here and a skate park was here as well. I past by the skaters who just trying new tricks I guess? I don't know I don't roller skate I prefer my bicycle then roller skates. I reject a lot of good battles again I was way to busy to battle anyways. But I am wondering how strong is this guy in the town I am heading off to besides does he have good skill or strong Pokémon or good types? I might find out in a battle of course…. O jess! Some roller skater chasing me!... Ok I am alright I got away from that psycho. He didn't really want battle me or race me. He is a thief trying to steal my umbreon. No one is ever taking my best friend on my watch!

So I stop for a brief moment to relax and let my Pokémon out to train a bit while I stand near them and watch. But out in the area where we are I heard some weird cries. And out came a…. whoa what heck. So I took out my kalos dex since I did forget to update my unvoa dex. The Pokémon was a meowstic. I quickly read the dex's entry. Ok this Pokémon is kind of creepy with it eyeball patterns but at least its cool one plus it being a male to at least to even out the Pokémon gender on my team. So I walk slowly towards it. "Hello meowstic the names Evan let me ask why you come here?" I asked him. "Something went wrong with my family I don't know why I only one that escaped my pack I am not sure what happen it… it… it was to….. quick." The meowstic said while being sad and really terrified. Whoa whoa clam down buddy it's alright your save now I promise look want come with me? Because I want make sure you're alright. If not then I understand you can have a bit of our food and go on to start a new life.

So the meowstic look at me and my team then back at me and said "If I must do what takes to survive I will join you. I see in your heart that your nice person. And also please call me nick." Meowstic now know as nick said to me with a glad smile. Alrighty then nick I said as I place down an ultraball. "Tap into this and you will be caught and no one will take you away from me…. well except team snag but they are in a faraway region so were ok… for now." And just like that nick tap the pokeball with his head and light sucked him inside and it shake once and clicked. I now have a psychic type till amber becomes one!

After letting out nick to talk a bit and do some more training later. I packed up my stuff and set off to next town hopefully by then I am ready to meet this person and battle him to test his skills.

A/N i got help from people in reviews i dont mind being judged as long you dont be rude about it so this is part one i am going work on part two and i am using the trainer creator on deviantart to make this side character and but all else enjoy the work and thank you for the help


	6. Ch6 long journey ahead pt2

Travel of kalos region  
Ch5.5 long journey ahead part 2  
So I pretty much ready for the town and this meeting for this guy to battle with for me to test out his whatever he got but in meantime I got to ride to the next town Camphrier town. Feeling the wind hitting my face and my umbreon laughing made me feel like I am alive you know. In about an hour I arrive at Camphrier town and I am now looking for this guy who supposedly takes me through connecting cave. Again I am feeling that the professor at least told me his name and everything will be find but no he forgot to tell me his name and who he look like or she I never know if he is actually a she since I do have a gender changing snivy. I stop my bike for a moment and park it on the bike stand. Rio have jump off the bike basket and stand next to me as I know he like to follow me.

I explore the town visit the castle which is empty well expect the pokeflute on a display glass. So far nothing going on just me bored tired and wondering where I post to me this person. You what I am going call my mother and maybe leave snakey with her for training. After all my mom is use to be a Pokémon trainer and I am guessing she would be happy to take care of her/him today and tomorrow. "hey you kid come over here." Huh what the heck I turn around to see some bright blonde guy was calling right now.  
He looks bit tall and was wearing a red and light black sport jacket with matching pant and shoes. He got a green and blue tip scarf wrap around his neck and an orange and yellow messenger bag. He seems to have a black goggle on his head. And finally on his wrist he is wearing a blue poketch.

So I walked over to him and he asked me a question. "Hey what is your name and do you know a kid named Evan around here the professor told me to help him get across the connecting cave." I smiled at him and said to him "Your looking right at him you know. Thank goodness I found you." He look at me a with a tiny smile and said to me "glad you did kind worry you wont show but anyways the names is Zack Rogers." I look right behind him was a lucario. Now it brings me back to time my dad having a shiny lucario and that he kept him near him in all times in need because he in studying about how shines become shines. At the moment we still not sure who was first person to discover the first ever shiny Pokémon. Though I am hoping he finds out about shiny Pokémon. After all who would anyways?

"So I see you got a lucario. May I ask if we can battle?" I ask him hopping that he said yes after all this is only time I ever ask people randomly about battles. He looked at me and turns his head to nod to his lucario to come forward. "All right all right I will battle you only with my lucario and that will be it one on one you can use only two Pokémon got it?" I look to my umbreon and turn back to him "alright lets do this." I said to him while walking backward like 5 steps.

We stare at each other and I was first throw out my meowstic nick to the battle. Zack laugh a little and said "you may have advantage but I have a trick under my sleeves. So better watch out buddy!" of course he have an advantage lucario are known to learn at least a dark type move. But I am in hopes that nick can dodge at least few moves before he is taken out.  
So he throws in his first attack which was dark pulse.  
So nick notice it and uses his psybeam which hit it mark but the lucario was still standing. Zack smiled and said to me "even though he is a fight type but remember he part steel so it would be normal damage but psybeam hit it pretty hard though." He told me. Well of course it can resist psychic types but it can't beat but to try at least. "Ok lucario time to end this bone rush!" Zack yelled at his Pokémon. "Of course anything for my father." The lucario said…. Wait a minute did Zack hatched and raise that lucario and it thinks that Zack is his father? Ok I think I am mess up right here now. O goodness I forgot I am in a battle and now nick is hit by bone rush two times. I got to get my head in the game

I told nick use psyshock and then hit it with psybeam if it misses or if he pulls off another move. Nick who using telepathy said to me "ok I try to end this quick and simple" As he was going to do his move I see a random bone flying right at Zack. "STOP RIGHT THERE ZACK! Don't you ever touch that poor little meowstic!" then out no where a girl who I think is around 16 or 14 I am not sure come right out with her cubone.

She the weirdest person I ever seen like her shirt is black and she was wearing some kind of yellow and red vest. On her arm is a brownish fine styler. So it must mean that she might be a Pokémon ranger. Her backback is orange and a pink bag underneath. She has a green and blue stripe pants on with Halloween style shoes and her hat is in a style of sinnoh hat.  
And she has red and black sweatbands

"Yea I don't take likely for you Zack for hurting this poor defenc…." Cubone was going to say something if zack didn't interrupt. "Dang it Shelly and boney! I was in a middle of a battle with this kid that I was post to take to connecting cave but noooooo you got to interrupt it again!" Zack said in pure anger.  
Shelly looked at me then back to me then to cubone then back to me then to cubone and then she said "o my o my goodness I am so so very sorry for ending your battle mister. As you know my name is Shelly Jackson and this is my cubone boney. Again I am sorry for doing that I got worry about your cute meowstic that I never notice that a trainer battle was going on." Shelly said with a sad face along with boney. Man let me tell you I am want to know if she a ranger or not "Ok I don't want to be in this. Zack can you take me tomorrow and we might battle another time with out interruptions?" I asked Zack. He look at me still tick off but then his lucario pat him in the back and told him to calm down "alright alright I will take you tomorrow and yea I do want a fair battle. So let get in the Pokémon center now" he said to me and Shelly

We both nod and followed Zack to the Pokémon center. I let nick ride on my shoulder and Rio was wearing my fedora. Hey I hear him talk in a voice like the ones in those old noire movies that my mom watched and I showed Rio a few when he was still an eevee. I could tell that Rio wanted to be a detective. I guess I could let a umbreon dream this crazy dream of his. anyways we got to the center and so Zack went ahead and got us rooms for the night I sleep by myself. Shelley and Zack share a room together. So after finding my room and entering it. I place my backpack and bag down. I let out all my team out and I got into bed without changing anything. I heard a voice it calls for me. It told me "you shall meet me in the connecting cave by yourself when you split up with your new friends." Now this voice is sounding really girly so it got to be a female. My only guess it got to be mew. You know i think about it later I need sleep so good night.


	7. Ch7explore the cave meet a new friendpt3

Travel of kalos region

Ch7 explore the cave and meet a new friend

Finally it morning I am really happy but still not a morning person. Anyways reason in I am in this mood well I am always in this mood is that I get to find out who been spying on me at least I will learn who. I been think dreaming about this subject which it lead to me 3 guesses ether I attract a female ghost type, a mew, or a new Pokémon I never seen before since I am in the kalos region.

But I need to get up right now. After all I can't explore if I am stuck in this bed here. As I tried to get up I felt something really heavy on me and notice that a flygon is lying on top of me. O fasttrack the silly little dragon I ever have/given to me I will know. So I gently pushed fasttrack off my body and I check to see if I have anyone of my team sleeping on me. I only see Rio curled up in a ball around amber. I smiled at the lovely scene I saw in my own eyes. They would be good together I guess but it not the time to watch and stare kind of like a creep its time to get up and get on with the adventure right now!'

So I took out some berries and place them on the floor except for one which is for me of course.

I saw everyone waking up to the sweet smell of the berries and started getting to the berries in a way of last man standing. Still hey I am not sure why they act like that I am guessing wild instinct kicked in. So after eating the berries and some other breakfast food we were ready for our adventure through the connecting caves which is I am guessing pretty much easy way to get lost or something. I took out all but Rio's pokeball and returned them into their balls. I picked up Rio and told him "buddy listen were going to leave nick and snakey behind with my mother for training." He was a bit sad about it and said this to me "why couldn't take them with us like they could be use to us you know." "hey I know that I know that already but I still feel like it a bit unfair for me to have three starters in the beginning I should just have one and that's it but noooooo I got three starters which one is my own second mother." I said to Rio. So in the end he then agreed with me after all I later told him the reason because were going find out who been following us through here in kalos.

So as I head to the door and open it their was Zack and Shelly waiting for me at the other end of the door and Shelly have my bike with me for some apparent reason that I don't know how but I must of left her in charge with my key. Again I am bit tired and not really a morning person. "Hey guys why you just standing out here?" I asked them. "Don't know Shelly here wants to show you something." Zack answered my question. Shelly smiled at me which its kind of creepy and pulled out a pokeball and let out an eevee. Now this eevee here is pretty cute consider it being a female and how this eevee looks at me smiling. "Hiya eevee likes meeting new friend!" the eevee said to me and then tackled and jump on my stomach. "Not another Pokémon that wants to attack me with love!" I yelled out a bit loud. Zack started laughing and Shelly picked up the little eevee and returns her to her pokeball.

"So Zacky where we heading?" Shelly asked Zack. "You know the connecting caves o by the way Evan which town you like to head off to?" Zack answered to Shelly and asked me. "I guessing to ambrette town for the heck of the journey." I told Zack which gave him a shock. "I wasn't expecting you to say that. I was really expecting you go down to the rock type gym for the gym battle and I am hoping to meet you at league point area." I gave him a sad look at him for expecting me to challenge the old concept of battling gyms and the league to be a champion and Pokémon master. Jess can there be something that would prove us being a Pokémon master or at least something new for us trainers to do besides gym battle like come on I am getting bored of doing stuff like that even though I haven't started a league challenge but I do have a normal type badge from my home region of unvoa for good luck only.

So I told him "Yea Zack I never want to do a league challenge because to me it is kind of really old now and all but I might do contest for the heck of it until they come up with something new for trainers to do."

"So I don't need to worry well except for the ice type gym but anyways lets head to connecting caves and get to your town and we both will part ways after we get our rematch." I nodded to him and I said to him "hold up for a moment I got to leave a message to my mother." He smiled as I head to the video phone/transfer machine.

I phoned in my mom and waited for a few and then she answered back to me. "Hey sweetie how kalos? Is it great as sycamore said it would be?" she asked me "Yea it great and all but not the point of me talking to you ok. Now listen here I am returning my snakey to you along with a new kalos Pokémon called a meowstic which I nicknamed him nick. It's a male and I want you to train them for me since you were a trainer before becoming a professor you know." She smiled at me and apparently I heard my dad around with his lucario arguing with him. "Aright sweetie I take a look at your Pokémon and train them and the meowstic will be prefect for testing its psychic ability. So don't you worry." After the talk I place their pokeballs on the machine and it closed them and made the noise it usually makes. And now it is done. "Ok sweetie I been given the Pokémon you gave me to train. So wish me luck and I tell you the progresses when you call back. So good bye."

After she hanged up on me we both head to route 7/6 and I was enjoying the ride with my umbreon on my basket and how he was laughing and again wearing my fedora. Well hey I might need to buy him his own fedora if he keeps stealing mine. But anyways we made it to the entrance of the cave and Zack told us to stay behind him and watch out for zubats. We enter the cave and it was just your normal boring cave but hey if I go wonder off I might see something cool and because the mystery Pokémon that told me to come alone with no one with me. So after traveling bored across the place. I notice a fork in the path and an opportunity opened. They have gone to the right while I took the left path and they won't blame me for not following them since I am an explorer. So after my quick thinking I was wondering my area that I was at looking hard for who ever following me.

So far the progress is not so really good and I am really lost and my best friend Rio the umbreon is getting really really tired and hungry.

We were about to give up and turn back till that female voice comes along. "Ah I see you have come here to meet me. As your mystery is now have been solved." After that a light appear and soon as it gone away comes this Pokémon that I heard in legends. The victini aka the victory Pokémon. They say that the victini brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter. And that it produces an infinite amount of energy within itself and can share it with others by touch and let's not forget it can also become invisible.

"So you're the one that help me with my gym/first Pokémon battle I ever done with!" I said to it with a bit of excitement. "Of course I help you. I foretold that you would be in trouble I never done this to any human what's so ever but to you I see you're a bit special to me. So I gave those two Pokémon a bit of my power to use to win against that meanie!" she said to me with a bit of rage as fire came out of her back! "But I know you want know why I been following you ever since well here why. I choice you because of something going on in kalos recall the dumb team plasma being here. I think I need to go with you to help you and to stay with you and I will not take no for an answer so only yes or yes." She told me.

Of course you are going to tell me that victini are genderless but hey if their voice sounds like a male or a female voice then you tell me why they have a voice that sound like ether a male or a female? But anyways I came up with idea firstly I don't want a legendry especially the victory Pokémon. I want win fairly and not have any legendaries beside my dream Pokémon lugia because I love lugias and yes there is a pack of them because one true photo not faked and they are hidden though and I want meet one and have it in my team. But then again it a fire type but I do have one but again it is not yet a psychic type just now.

So I smiled and said to her (just don't argue just go with it) "victini I will have you on my team only on two things I want you to do. Don't give my Pokémon to much power unless were against a criminal and I want to earn my own victory without you being right their to help me because I don't really care if I lose except against a criminal or a cruel trainer. So got a deal?" I said while putting my hand out. Instead of a handshake she just pretty much hugged my neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! I really love that you wanted me to come with you! Can I call you daddy?" she said with that fiery excitement. I am of course a bit shock along with my umbreon Rio who still wearing my fedora of what she said. "Ok as long as you don't take the father thing to far victini. And also I might nickname you firespirit." So victini now called firespirit or just spirit for short is super happy that she done the whole pokeball catcher thing for me which is pretty funny and weird at the same time. Alright it's time to fight Zack and surprise him with my secret weapon….


	8. ch8 the turth hidden in kalos pt4

Travel of kalos region

Ch8 the truth hidden in kalos

A/N if your wondering i was busy got school finals to do and had little time for me to write this so here ch8

Sorry from last time I kind of blacked out from a zubat attack. But my umbreon stay with me. I am guessing he protect me from harm though it was just what friends do I told myself since now were even. I picked myself up and grab my fedora that was on the floor and place it on my head. After looking around for more zubats Rio and I went off to look for Zack and Shelly so they couldn't be worried about both of us. During the walk Rio asked me a question that was a pretty good one.

"Hey Evan buddy look what in the world are we going do with our new friend? Like I am not sure we should keep her with us don't you think?" Rio said to me with a concerned face "I understand that but hey this one is a keeper besides that we could only use her to win battles that we need to win and added bonus we can disappeared from our enemies without them even knowing where we are though. That is why we are keeping firesprit with us." I told him "maybe your right since she might be a bit young since she might had a family but they were gone without a trace. So that must explain the reason she wanted you to call her your own child and her to call you her own father. I am glad that we have her with us and I am sorry if I ever doubt of keeping her with us" Rio said with a tiny smile. In the end we heard some voices that we could recognize are Zack and Shelly.

So I told Rio that we should start running to them now and finally we have now had made it to them as which they are worried about us.

"What the heck were you guys been?! You got us worried plus the zubats are coming we need to go now!" Zack yell at us "Now hold on zacky Dearing we can't just be mad. After all they are not from here and they need to explore the beauty of kalos." Shelly said trying to ease the tension. "You're right Shelly I am sorry guys…. Hey Evan lets battle I totally forgot about it." Zack ask me. I said nothing and hold up spirit's ball. Of course I know that they never knew of the vicini legends or that it a full on legendary and I did said I could only use her in battle that are important but this is important to show him that I can outsmart the know it all.

So he throws in his lucario in which it was eager to finish the job. "I can't wait to beat the meowstic." Both Zack and his lucario said at the same time. I then smiled and throw in my cutest Pokémon I ever got. "Whoa Whoa what is that?" both Shelly and Zack said at the same time once again. Of course they were looking for the pokedex but zack stop and said.

"You know I might want figure it out without my dex so let battle I can't even wait any much longer!" Zack said and motion Shelly to do the same and the battle was on

First off Zack called for the power up punch which misses a few times before it finally hit her but not causing much damage to the fire/psychic type. "Huh? But how did she not take much damage unless she is a psychic type!" Zack exclaimed and tried to use dark pulse. But I wasn't worried by using my mind I told firespirit to use one of it fire type moves while lucario is charging up its attack. She looked at me and smiled knowing that I am going be amazed at this move she going to use right now. Spirit's body started to glow a teardrop shape flame which surprised zack and Shelly and then after its charge up it then started to shoot its flame at the lucario in which it knocked it out cold because of its power.

"WHAT THE HECK IT'S A FIRE TYPE TOO!" Zack yelled loudly but I am shocked that no zubat well not yet came rushing out of here. "Of course it a fire type as well because it's a legendary Pokémon of unvoa region" then I explain about her and the comeback of team plasma which I don't want to explain you everything I know about her. Go look it up on your pokedex or online or something alright?

So I ask both to never reveal everything of that happen in this very cave. And they agreed to help me stop the crime group and don't say a word. With that we started on our way out of the caves to the destination town I choose. We set camp nearby the cave and go to sleep but I did have a feeling someone must have watched our battle and is now following us for my legendary Pokémon…

O no he have a vicini no I cant let him have it I must free it from his hands poor thing I cant have him wining at everything he must be from team plasma he must be stoped!


End file.
